robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat C
The Third Wars - Heat C was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots Razer *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.51m x 1.25m x 0.60m *Power: 2 Caddy Motors *Weapons: Hydraulic crusher *Team members: Simon Scott, Ian Lewis & Vincent Blood Backstabber *Weight: 75.8 Kg *Dimensions: 1.00m x 0.83m x 0.82m *Power: 2 electric motors *Weapons: Ramming spike + stabbing arm *Team members: Howard Banford, Luke Perkin & Sanjay Patel Aggrobot *Weight: 79.4 Kg *Dimensions: 0.86m x 1.68m x 0.90m *Power: Twin motors *Weapons: Spring fired spike *Team members: Peter Leach, Jon Leach & Bob Leach Binky *Weight: 78kg *Dimensions: 0.58m x 1.74m x 0.89m *Power: Scooter engine *Weapons: Nose axe + battle sled *Team members: Philip Marks, Philip Saville & William Padmore Blade *Weight: 75.5 Kg *Dimensions: 0.31m x 0.94m x 0.63m *Power: 3 motors *Weapons: Rotary lawnmower blade *Team members: Josh Ainslie, Ben Reid & Geoff Reid Spike *Weight: 79.2 Kg *Dimensions: 0.62m x 1.24m x 0.72m *Power: 3 wheelchair motors *Weapons: Battering Ram *Team members: David Brooker, Mark Smith & William Foster Agent Orange *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.55m x 1.22m x 0.82m *Power: 2 x Starter Motors *Weapons: Front Pincer, Pickaxe *Team members: Peter Duncanson & Phil Duncanson Max Damage *Weight: 77.2kg *Dimensions: 0.76m x 1.35m x 0.84m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Chainsaw, 2 Cutting Discs *Team members: Darren Cunningham, Daniel Cunningham & Charlotte Cunningham Round 1 *Razer vs Backstabber Razer was the much faster robot in this battle. It drove at Backstabber but could not get a grip of it with its pincer. Backstabber was not moving. Instead, it immediately pushed Backstabber into the pit. :Winner: Razer *Aggrobot vs Binky Both robots got off to a slow start, and drove around without hitting each other. Aggrobot could not do much damage with its spike, because it slid off Binky's shell. However, Binky was immobilised by a spike from the arena floor, and was then attacked by the house robots. Meanwhile Aggrobot attacked Matilda, managing to rip off some shell. :Winner: Aggrobot *Blade vs Spike Blade had the much faster start, and ripped off part of Spike's bodywork. Spike pushed Blade until Sergeant Bash drove in, and Blade pushed Spike into Bash's CPZ. Both robots drove around each other for a while, until Matilda tried to flip Blade. Blade pushed Spike into the pit, but that was after the time limit. The judge's decision, however, went to Blade. :Winner: Blade *Agent Orange vs Max Damage Max Damage did not move at the start of the battle. Agent Orange came in and attacked it with its axe a few times, before pushing it into the pit. The house robots caused a bit of damage to Max Damage's armour. After the fight, it was revealed that the team had forgotten to insert Max Damage's removable link. :Winner: Agent Orange Round 2 *Aggrobot vs Razer Razer immediately went on the attack, clawing through Aggrobot's armour. Both robots drove around, with Razer avoiding Aggrobot's spike. Razer managed to push Aggrobot and crumple its rear armour. However, without warning Razer became immobilised - its claw had raised too high and raised its wheels off the ground. As in series 2, Razer was out because it had broken down. :Winner: Aggrobot *Agent Orange vs Blade Blade managed to spin away from the attacking Agent Orange. Suddenly Blade was tipped onto its side and immobilised by an arena spike. Fortunately for them Matilda tipped them back the right way up. Blade then pushed Agent Orange into Matilda. It managed to escape, but then broke down. :Winner: Blade Final Aggrobot vs Blade Both robots started slowly, before Blade pushed Aggrobot into the wall, where it got stuck. Eventually it managed to escape, but then broke down. Blade pushed Aggrobot into the flame pit :Heat Winner: Blade Category:The Third Wars